The sorrow of pain (Naruto ' female Itachi Lemon)
by PillowFujiwara
Summary: This is a quick One-Shot I've written as a request. THIS IS A LEMON, IF YOU'RE NOT UP FOR THIS KIND OF STORY CONTENT, DO NOT READ THIS! I don't own Naruto or anything, just the stroyline, sort of!


Hey there guys! So this is a fanfiction (Lemon) requested by BillyZhao about Naruto (17) and a FEMALE Itachi(22). Yes a female Itachi.. Seemed like a weird character to write about, but I found a nice way to make it work with a little help of BillyZhao! I know this is sort of random, but I gave it my best effort! So I hope you'll enjoy this ;)

By the way, if someone is interested in me continuing my NejiTen fanfiction, please let me know!

-PillowFujiwara

As Naruto was standing outside of Konoha in the woods, watching the sun go down. He took a deep breath and let the warm summer air clear his mind, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander to old days..

*Flashback to about 13 years ago*

Naruto ran up to the Hokage building, when he caught a glimpse of something sparkling in the bushes. The curious kid he was, he walked towards it, then something grabbed him and pulled him in the bush, then he was tickled by his kidnapper.

"Hahahaahaa! STOOOP! Hahahaha", Naruto screamed.

"Why should I?", a female voice said. He knew that voice. It had been the voice of the person, that he had grown to love so much over the years.

"Itachi!", Naruto said and pulled back to see who was standing in front of him.

"Hey birthday-boy, how're you doing?", Itachi asked him.

"You thought of my birthday!", Naruto cheered.

"Of course I did silly!", she said and ruffled through his hair and gave him the present she had hidden behind her back.

"You're giving me a birthday present?", Naruto looked surprised at the present in his hands. He never got presents from anyone.. He never got a present from Itachi, or none that he was conscious of.

"Just like every year!", Itachi exclaimed. Now Naruto knew where all those mysterious object in his flat always came from. A big smile made its way up to his face.

"Oh thank you! So much", Naruto said and hugged Itachi tightly and opened up the package.

There was a frog purse, he then opened up the purse to find a ton of vouchers for Ichirakus Ramen. He was totally psyched to use all of them.

"This is the best present ever! How'd you get these?", he asked her.

"Well, the privileges of being an Uchiha", Itachi answered her.

"Oh!", Naruto didn't even listen, he just stared at the vouchers and started thinking about what he should get first.

"Let's go!", Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bush and ran towards Ichiraku's.

"Look Naruto, I have to talk to you", she tried to slow him down, besides, she also didn't want to be near any people when she told him this.

"What is it? I'm hungry!", he said.

"Naruto.. Can you come with me just a second? I need to talk to you", Itachi told him and they went towards the woods of Konoha.

"What is it Itachi?", he asked her and turned to face her. She sat down in front of him and started plugging out grass.

"Well.. I need to accompany my family to a mission, to get closer to finishing my training in becoming a genin, so I can pass school.. And this mission will take more than a week, so we won't see each other for a while. I know this will be hard on you, but I will be back. I promise", she told him and watched his features closely. He was fighting back tears. She felt so sorry for him. He had no one except for her and she was there for him as a request of his mother, so that he wouldn't grow up all alone, as a kind of guardian. It was her duty to help Naruto with everything, this was the vow she had made Kushina back in the day when she was smaller. It was a vow between her and his mother, no one else knew. Naruto only knew that she was always there for him and she was an Uchiha, but not even her people knew she was his guardian, because whenever she spent time with him, she dressed up as someone else.

"So I'll be all alone?", his voice was cracking.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I wish I wouldn't need to leave, but I have to", oh, why was this so hard on her?

"I'll be alright", he said, trying to be a man. Even if he was just four years old, he knew what he wanted to be.

So that was the first time she left him for a long time, on his fourth birthday.

-8 years later.

Naruto was wandering around the town, pissing everyone as always. Everyone was either yelling at him, the other half ignoring. He just folded his arms behind his head and walked gloriously. They had had a little mission that day, that he thought he'd aced, he was right though, he had done something right in a mission.

"Look who's got a big smile on his face", Itachi said. She had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Naruto had to admit, he had grown to love her, but more in a friendship kind of way, because they've been together for nearly all their lives.

"So Jonin, what are you going to do?", Naruto asked her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do now, or what we'll do now, but I know that tomorrow I'll be on my way with ANBU to a secret mission for a couple of weeks", Itachi said as she walked along casually. Naruto's heart fell. She was leaving him again. It had been hard the first she had left him for that long all those years ago. Even if he had Sasuke and Sakura and Kakashi now, they weren't his best friend. He was growing angry and sad at the same time that his head began to feel dizzy.

"That must be something.. I mean working for ANBU", Naruto said staying strong.

"But don't tell anyone! No one is supposed to know about this", Itachi told him in a more serious tone.

"Look Naruto, this mission will be very dangerous. The Hokage even hesitated to order out this mission, I don't want you to worry about anything, but I just want you to know, whatever happens, stay strong and keep following your dream", Itachi had stopped and kneeled down before him and looked him straight in the eyes. Naruto knew where this was going. He couldn't let her die. She was his everything and he wouldn't let her die that easily because some silly Hokage told her to. How could they do this to him?

He felt the tears breaking his hold of them and he let them flow.

"Don't!", she said, but that didn't help. He couldn't stay still knowing that this might be the last time he'd ever see his last friend.

He wiped away the tears with his arm.

"How c-can y-y-y-ou expect me not-t to c-c-cry, when th-th-this will b-be the l-last time I'll s-see y-you?", he didn't want to lose her.

"Calm down Naruto! I promise you'll be seeing me again! I will survive this, no matter how dangerous!", she said, but he didn't believe a word she said.

That was the second time she had left him all alone, with no one but his team mates. This time, it hadn't only been weeks since he had seen his best friend last. He had already thought she was dead because she didn't come back for months and never gave him a sign or send him a message telling him she was alright. That was the hardest time for him. He thought about her everyday and every time he thought about her, his heart crumbled a little more, his heart began to ache, he stopped eating, he became weak and had thoughts he shouldn't have. He had basically no one really there for him. After his parents had died all those years ago, he only had had her.. Now she was gone too.

He had realised that he fell in love with her when she had been gone for the first few weeks, but after he realised he loved her and she never gave him a sign that she was alive, it had been the hardest time in his life. He lost the love of his life, his best friend, the only person in this wide world that he had trusted and loved, a person that had always been there for him.

*End of flashback*

It had already gotten dark when reopened his eyes and then took another deep breath of the colder night air and then laid down on a tree and stared up at the stars.

It was true, after she had gone five years, he hadn't heard anything from her for months, then after nearly half a year, he had seen her again in Konoha, but it was only for a second. That had made him so happy, because he had realised that the person he loved was still alive, that was when he became cheery again and his life spirit came back. Only a few years had passed since that event, but he hadn't lost the flame in his heart for her. Sure, she was older than him, but he couldn't help. Tonight, when they would meet, he would finally tell her. He hadn't seen her in weeks because both of them had been on mission the entire time, but at least both were alive and all stable.

He heard something rustling in a bush close to the tree he was laying on. Then someone appeared out of nowhere and sat down on the branch next to him.

He turned to see who it was. It was Itachi.

He looked at her beautiful face that was shining like ivory in the moonlight, her dark eyes that sparkled and the wind that softly blew through her hair.

"I haven't seen you in a long time", he said and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Same here", her soft voice sounded like little bells sounding in the wind. The most beautiful melody.

"Hey Itachi", Naruto said looking up in the stars.

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you but please tell me that you won't get upset", he decided to get started with it as soon as possible.

"I promise", she told him. He sat up and looked her in the eyes.

"We've known each other for such a long time.. and you've always been there for me when you could, you were the only person I've had that was ready to listen to whatever I said, the person that would comfort me when I was sad, the person that would simply be always there for me, no matter what happened. And after you've been gone for those few months back in the day, I'd spent the most terrible part of my life when you were gone. You had told me that you could've died and I thought I'd lost you forever, I got so very miserable because I thought I was all alone. When you were gone, it made me realise one thing", he told her. He watched her closely and saw her eyes glittering. He leaned forward to her so he was facing her directly.

"I love you.. And I have for some time now", he told her, then kissed her softly.

"I love you, too", she mumbled into the kiss, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more passionately. Naruto's heart fluttered and everything began to feel hot. Then he broke away and took Itachi's hand and dragged her all the way back to the town, on the roofs of the buildings right into his flat, where he took off his vest and walked over to Itachi again and continued kissing her. He pulled away her shirt and that's when she started to get where this was going.

"You really wanna do this tonight?", she asked him in the kiss.

"I've been waiting long enough for this", he said and she laughed. That's when she took of his shirt and then took off her own pants, standing there in nothing but her underwear, but Naruto didn't care. He already knew she was beautiful, he wanted her too badly now to waste time to look at her body. Her hands made her way to his pants and she ripped them away. Naruto grinned in the kiss. He lifted her up and she locked her legs around his waist, he undid her bra and threw her on the bed and continued to kiss her. His lips made his way down to her belly, tracing a line along her waist with his fingers and then he kissed her lips, his finger tracing all the way down to her sensitive spot. She let out a moan when his fingers touched her. He slowly began to rub the spot between her thighs and felt her panties get wet. He grinned into the kiss and then ripped off her panties and pushed in two of his fingers. She flinched a little. He wasn't sure if she had had the experience before.. he was sure about that she had, even if it hadn't been with him. She bit his lip as he thrust in his fingers a little quicker, what also made her moan louder. She locked her arms around his neck, pulled down his head and bit his earlobe whispering "do it already".

He then pulled out, took of his boxers and pulled in. He heard Itachi gasp and breath heavily, then he started thrusting in and out slowly at first. He didn't want to hurt or make any mistakes. He just wanted her, as he began to go faster, she began to get louder, her nails dug in the skin of his back and scratched his until then unharmed skin, what made Naruto go faster and faster. The pressure was building up inside him, but he wasn't quite ready to finish yet, no, he wanted this to be his best first time ever, and her best time ever. He grabbed her waist and turned to the side , so she sat right on the perfect spot, then pushed herself up and down and traced her hands along Narutos chest, what turned him on even more. She was getting a little rougher by scratching his chest as well, but she went faster and faster, that was when it became to much to Naruto and he hold her hips down and stopped her from moving, cumming right into her, that's when she let out the loudest moan of the night, while Naruto had come silently. They were both out of breath, as she continued to sit on him and looked down on him, slowly getting off of him, kneeling on the bed between his legs. She grabbed Narutos manhood in her hand, what made him moan a little. Then she leaned down and started to lick the top of it, then took his cock in her mouth and sucked it, moved her head up and down, what made Naruto moan and cum right again, right in her mouth this time and surprisingly she didn't spit it out, but swallowed it and lay down next him and looked him in the eyes to see them sparkling. Then they both fell asleep.


End file.
